The Glee's and Their Pets
by zoey21q
Summary: Even though the show never talks about it  which it totally should  I've always liked to think about what kind of pets everyone in glee would have. It's just kind of fluffy cute stuff. Enjoy!
1. Boq

**This started with a dream I had about Kurt and a cat. I know, it's weird but I decided to run with it. Starting here with Kurt, I'll do a different character for every chapter, with just a little drabble about them and a pet. I hope you like it and ideas are more than welcome! Enjoy!**

**~C.C.**

"Don't look at me like that." He tilted his head to one side and saw big green eyes staring back. "I know I have stuff to do. You don't need to remind me every three minutes."

The sleek form of a black cat meowed and jumped down from atop his bookshelf, sitting on his history book. It meowed again.

"Boq, shut up." He had lain on his bed fiddling with his phone for almost three hours, completely ignoring the fact that he had his first finals test in a week. Boq had not. He meowed again, willing his owner to sit up. He put his phone on the end of his bed, stretched and moved to sit at his desk. Boq jumped off the book.

"See? I'm studying…" He opened the book to a random page and stared at it, not reading, barely absorbing even what the pictures were. Suddenly he heard his phone ring, and jumped up to get it. However, in the exact spot where he had set it down, there now sat a large, lean black cat. Once again it rang, muffled under a layer of fur.

"Move," he said, narrowing his eyes. Boq did the exact same thing. "I will move you, you know. You don't scare me."

Like a well thought rebuttal, the cat delicately stretched out a single paw, and spread his claws out gracefully.

"Touché." He raised an eyebrow and begrudgingly sat back down.

In the hour it took for him to read and take notes on the Vietnam War, his phone rang seven times, and all the while, Boq sat there, staring at him menacingly. It was not until he had closed the book, and put all of his papers into his bag, that Boq stood up, stretched, and with a lazy sigh, jumped off of his bed.

"I feed you, you know!" he yelled after the cat, to which he received an exasperated, sigh-like meow. "I know you didn't like the bird," he mumbled under his breath as he took a seat back on his bed. "But he's gone now…jeeze…"

In the quiet darkness that night, Boq snuck down into his owner's room. He eyed the pile of books on his desk, the row of shoes lined up neatly against the wall, and finally, his best friend sleeping soundly in his bed. Tentatively, but with well-practiced movements, he jumped up onto the side of the bed and stalked around his feet before coming to curl up at his knees. He knew that sometimes his owner hated what he did, but he did it for his own good. Boq knew everything; he had been there for him through thick and thin, and because of this, he felt that he needed to watch out for him. A he dozed off, he knew tomorrow would be just as eventful and possibly dramatic as today, and he was ready for it.

**That was really cute. In case you don't know, Boq is a prominent munchkin from **_**Wicked,**_** so I thought the name worked. And just in case you're wondering, I do dream about Kurt a lot…far too much…**


	2. Ivy

**I'm not telling you who it is this time. You have to guess. :P**

He hung his feet off the dock, the sun hot on his bare shoulders, and the water cool on his toes. For the first time that summer, the lake was completely full; people from all over had come to enjoy the closest thing to the ocean they could get to without getting on a plane. Lake Erie stretching out in front of him, he sighed contently.

Next to him, a large dog with thick, curly black hair was panting, staring at him impatiently.

"You're hot, aren't you?" he asked. The dog yelped a low, soft, affirmative bark. "Fine." He grabbed a piece of knotted rope that sat between them, and held it up to her face. "Ready?" he asked. Once again the dog barked, and stood wagging her tail. He pulled back his arm and as he threw it, and shouted, "Go!" at the top of his lungs.

Almost instantly, she sprang from the dock, landing with a splash in the water. He recoiled, laughing, as the spray of cold water hit his face and chest.

"Get it, Ivy!" he called after her, as she sloshed through the water after her toy. Seconds later, she had it in her mouth, and was paddling back to him just as fast. When she reached the dock, he grabbed her by the collar and hoisted her up next to him. The way she looked when she panted, it was like they were both smiling.

Suddenly, she jumped up on him, putting her paws on his shoulders, and licking his face. In a moment, she had successfully pulled off his sunglasses, and was holding them in her mouth.

"Drop!" he commanded, and she did: right into the water.

"What was that for?" he yelled, throwing his hands up. Ivy looked at him, her eyes pleading, then down at the glasses, bobbing up and down in the waves.

"Well, go on!" he suggested, pointing to the water. She stared at him.

"You're going to make me go in that water aren't you?" he asked, looking back and forth between his dog and the surface of the freezing lake. She wagged her tail ever so slightly.

"Fine. Freeze me to death! See who feeds you when you turn me into a popsicle." And with that, he slid off the edge of the dock into the water, Ivy close behind.

Just the momentum from that one drop was enough to submerge him completely. When he came to the surface, his teeth were chattering and his hair had flopped, wet, into his face. Ivy was treading water next to him, a look of satisfaction spread across her face—also plastered with wet black hair.

"Well, I'm in!" he said, as he grabbed his sunglasses. "Now what?"

Ivy set off towards the beach, far away from the dock, with him stroking along beside her. After a few minutes of leisurely swimming through their little corner of the lake, he stopped Ivy to let a passing sail boat go by. When the boat pulled up in front of them, though, it stopped, and a familiar face bent over the side.

"Dude, I know that everyone says that dogs look like their people and stuff, but this is just creepy," the boy steering the boat said.

And he helped his two wet, curly, black-haired friends aboard.

**So,  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who it is?**

**I honestly chose this pet for Blaine because the first time I saw Darren, in AVPM, his fantabulous mane of hair reminded me of a Portuguese water dog…and his eyes. He has puppy-dog eyes…*drools some more* Anyway, if you don't know what a Portuguese water dog is, look them up; I think you'll notice the resemblance. **

**Lol…welcome to how my mind works… **


End file.
